


Sladiver Art and Ficlets

by tolieawake



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fanart, Ficlets, M/M, light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to hold my Sladiver fanart and ficlets.</p><p>1. Photo - It’s Thea who takes the picture, adamantly gesturing for them to lean closer to each other, before sighing in happiness and exclaiming at how cute they are.<br/>2. Island - Thea thinks they’re crazy, heading off for an island holiday but neither Oliver nor Slade seem bothered by it.<br/>3. Kisses - Oliver kisses Slade. Slade is smug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Photo

  
  


 

It’s Thea who takes the picture, adamantly gesturing for them to lean closer to each other, before sighing in happiness and exclaiming at how cute they are. She sends it to both their phones right after - Oliver sets it as his background, and Slade just quirks that half-grin, half-smirk of his.

Somehow, Laurel and Tommy end up with copies (Oliver’s totally blaming Thea). Felicity (of course) manages to get her hands on it, and shares it with Dig. And then Oliver sees an actual printed copy in a frame sitting on Walter’s desk, and another in Moira’s office.

The papers are the last to get a copy - long after Joe’s made Grant get him a printout and tape it to the back of his AAC device and Thea has gifted Rose with a locket to keep hers in.

So when Oliver sees the picture on the cover of the magazine he snorts, shakes his head, and moves on. It doesn’t matter what the gossip rags think - everyone important has already known for ages.


	2. honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea thinks they’re crazy, heading off for an island holiday but neither Oliver nor Slade seem bothered by it.

 

Thea thinks they’re crazy, heading off for an island holiday but neither Oliver nor Slade seem bothered by it. “It’ll be romantic,” Felicity gushes, “just the two of them, alone on a island - without the craziness of last time.”

Thea still thinks they’re nuts.

Oliver promises to be careful, to take a satellite phone, and be back on time.

Slade just smirks and mutters things in mandarin into Oliver’s ear - things that make him blush.

Thea wants to know what he says because - Ollie’s blushing. Then again, she also _doesn’t_ want to know because - _Ollie’s blushing_!

They send her the photo their first day there - after which she hardly hears anything from them and tries desperately not to worry.

“It’s like their honeymoon,” Felicity claims, while Moira tuts in the background about appearances and Dig resolutely stays silent.

But when they return, their smiles are bright and broad, their skin a little darker, and they’re laughing.

“How was it?” Thea asks.

“Well,” Oliver replies, sharing a glance with Slade. “It wasn’t cold.”


	3. kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver kisses Slade, Slade is smug.

 

Oliver’s so glad to see Slade back, safe, that he ignores Thea refusing to leave the room, and simply leans down to give Slade a kiss. Slade, being the prick that he is, turns away from Oliver to face Thea, cross his arms, and plaster a smug look on his face. 

Oliver would rather be kissing his lips than his cheek, but considering the fact that Slade is alive, he’ll take what he can get. 

Thea thinks it’s sweet (telling Oliver off for calling Slade an ass), and promptly sends the new picture to everyone on her ‘Ollie and Slade’ list. Which means that Oliver has to spend that evening hearing Felicity gushing about it.

He isn’t impressed. Still, at least Slade remembers how to sooth Oliver’s ruffled feathers - their kissing that night as they tumble into bed is far more along the lines of what Oliver had originally been hoping for. 

He’s not entirely sure he forgives Slade - just yet - but that doesn’t mean he won’t take the chance to enjoy their current activities.


End file.
